Delicious - RinHaru OneShot
by GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: Scene by the pool between Rin and Haru after Rin has been away from his lover for far too long thanks to a swimming tournament. Pre-established relationship, my first attempt at a lemon that is more of a lime than anything. Yaoi. Review and Rate please.


Everything was peaceful.

The blurred sounds made by gentle movements echoed into Haru's ears. Another echo as he shifted his arm in just the slightest motion. The water was almost completely still around him, hugging his body gently as he floated just above the surface. The warmth seeped into his body comfortingly, while chlorine surrounded his senses. His mind wandered thoughtlessly, eyes closed, utterly disconnected from the outside world. Then it was abruptly broken off when the muffled sound of a splash pulled him back to reality and Haruka was jerked underwater.

Haru sucked in a quick breath as warm, muscled arms encircled his waist trapping him and dragging him down to the bottom of the pool. The slightest of scowls touched his blank face as he attempted pulling out of the entrapping arms half-heartedly. They only spun him around until Haruka could see the slightly blurry image of Rin's smug face. There was a tell-tale, familiar look in his eye that made Haru go warm. The images passing through the swimmer's mind didn't help. Only the faint beginning of his lungs burning made him refocus. He pulled back in another attempt, getting loose and jerking back towards the surface, Rin not far behind. They both resurfaced at the same time, water spraying out around them. A sigh fell from his lips as he swam over to the edge, pushing himself up out of the water, all the while he could feel crimson eyes following his every movement. Taking a quick glance, Haru found Rin with a shark-toothed grin, that look still directed on him. Backing up, he edged into where they could touch once more, all the while Rin moved forward with him. Then, the taller boy suddenly shot forward and Haru found himself pinned back up against a cool tiled wall, with Rin's body pressed against his.

"Rin—" Haru began only to be broken off by said teen's lips attacking his. And attack they did. Their lips moulded perfectly together and Haru automatically opened up to his lover, unable to resist the temptation. Tongues began playing in a lustful dance, moving expertly against one another, until Rin broke through and took over, devouring Haru's mouth hungrily. His hands began moving with that same hunger. Where they'd once been pressed against the wall, blocking Haru in place, they now began moving, searching with equal hunger. Haru couldn't help doing the same. His own hand began wandering up Rin's neck, light over smooth skin taut with muscle, up into his crimson locks. Rin bit onto his lip roughly, making the younger swimmer's hand tighten in his hair, pulling on it as heat began to rise within him. A groan brushed across Haru's lips from his lover, enticing him to tug more as long fingers spanned along his chest, playing with one nipple expertly.

The spark of excitement from earlier lit and began spreading, Haru's spare hand searching downwards, finding Rin clothed in his own bathing suit. Fingers brushed over the growing member, hidden by the thin material. The lightest of brushes had another moan, louder this time sounding out of Rin's mouth and they abruptly pulled apart. For a moment, they panted staring at each other, a thin line of saliva still connecting their kiss-swelled lips. Haru's own cheeks were flushed a light pink, his breath coming in gasps. The sight of Rin hair damp and tangled, lips parted was absolutely wonderful. Haru's hand moved more purposefully. And Rin's wrist wrapped tightly around his wrist, grabbing it and pinning him firmly against the hall his head. He did the same with Haru's free hand, holding them in the same hand.

Haru firmly pinned now, Rin's smirk grew and he moved in closer. He brushed his lips tauntingly against Haru's, before continuing on. Reaching the sensitive skin of Haru's ear, he licked and nibbled, tugging against the skin and pulling out the quietest of moan's from his lover. He kept moving down to Haru's neck where the skin was softest. Tongue running a long sultry trail down, he took the skin between his teeth, biting down roughly for a moment, tugging a hiss of pain and pleasure from Haru who's wrists began subtly twisting, fighting against their restraint. But Rin planned on taking his time right now.

He'd been with a swimming tournament the Iwatobi team hadn't gone too, leaving him to imagine every night the delightful taste of Haruka. His memories never justified the real deal. So he took his time, biting and sucking at all the right times to draw out all of Haru's most subtle reactions. The more frequent they became, the more aware Rin became of the bulge straining against his thigh and his own aching member. Much as agonized it became for me, the moan of his name from Haru in complaint sent his lust sky-rocketing.

The hand left free from keeping Haru bound ghosted across damp, heated skin, pausing at a nipple to probe and twist of the nub. He circled it almost gently, before scratching across the sensitive skin with a nail. Haru arched enticingly against him as the pleasure shot more unbearable shooting down to his southern regions.

Haru began straining against being restrained more urgently as the hand left his now perk nipple along, moving further down his chest, across his abdomen to fondle the edge of his jammers. He was keenly aware of every touch and motion, along with the tongue still searching his skin and sending pleasuring tingles through his body.

Rin grinned sharply. He usually didn't tease and taunt, being too impatient himself, but Haru was being particularly off balanced today. And the reactions that invited from his lover were just as tantalizing as his taste. Instead of relieving Haru of the material, Rin's hand ran overtop where, palming the bulge clearly defining itself against the wet material. He cupped the member roughly for a moment before releasing altogether and instead running his fingertips down the length. This time one of few loud full moans fell from Haru's lips, sending excitement racing down to Rin's toes. He continued the play of taunting his lover. Until his distraction and Haru's arousal had his hands slipping and Haru abruptly gained control.

They were both brought to the ground and Haru began kissing Rin impatiently a fight reigniting between them as, newly freed, Haru's hand began searching lowers down Rin. Even Haru's warm touch was going to send him over the edge at this point and Rin rolled them, ending straddling Haru once more without breaking the kiss.

Haru hardly minded as his back landed again cool tile, a stark contrast against the consuming heat above him of his lover. Rin's hands closed around his wrists again, pinning them by his head, the movement only managed to send more arousal shooting through him, almost painful with the strain.

"I'm supposed to be the impatient one, isn't that right, Haru?" Rin questioned mockingly. The heat he felt made its way into his voice, hot and urgent with his own need. Haru was distracted by the dark arousal darkening Rin's crimson gaze, more appealing than ever. It didn't stop him from catching the words.

Haru managed an indignant snort, coolly turning his head to look away as the pink flush in his cheeks deepened slightly, "You started it, not me." His mumbled was calm, but Rin detected the faintest hint of a pout in his tone, adding to his amusement. He leaned down the boy, joining their lips in a fervent, intense kiss that he cut short reluctantly. Rin ran his lips along his lover's jaw line, licking at odd times until reaching Haru's ear.

His breath sent shivers running through Haru as he spoke, "But how could I resist your taste?" Rin didn't stop there. The feelings reaching Haru were so powerful, he almost missed the following words. "And there's one taste I've missed the most."

Rin moved down, along Haru's neck already spotted with love bites his childhood friend would grouch at him for later. Then across his chest, taking the time to flick a nipple with his tongue and bite down on it, immensely enjoying the hiss it earned him. His descent continued until Rin released his hold on Haru's lips as he reached the desired destination. Only to pause by the material blocking his path. He ran his lips and tongue along the line of material. The skin beneath quivered with his touch before tensing in anticipation. Rin's eyes shot up to Haru's own deep ocean blue, meeting them mischievously as his fingers settled on the hem of the jammers. The promise in those blazing eyes made Haru's heart jolt just as Rin released him of the material.


End file.
